


deoxyribonucleic acid

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Characters may be a little OOC, F/M, based off one of my weird plays that ive read, brooke talks a lot, but he does enjoy his food, but thats irrelevant, i tried to make everything fit, jake hardly talks at all, oh and this is human squip because i needed a character to take john tates place, stil trying to figure an au out for another play, they all messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: //Based on Dennis Kelly's play, DNA//They were having fun, it was all just for a laugh, they didn't mean any harm.But they made a huge mistake, they did something really bad, they panic and cover it up.And everything's okay.Until it all starts unravelling.





	1. scene i

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a short chapter. It's a short scene. These chapters probably aren't going to be the same length.

The streets were unusually quiet as Christine and Dustin walked down the footpath. It was early, it was chilly, the perfect time to discuss what happened the day before.  
"Dead?" Christine spoke up, breaking the tense silence between them. "He's dead?"  
Dustin nodded. "Yeah."  
"Like... Dead, dead? Proper dead, not living dead?"  
"Yes, Christine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure! He's dead. Proper dead, not living dead. Dead, dead."  
Christine bit her lip as they walked in silence for a while longer, the word ringing around her head. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. They didn't- There's no way they'd ever do that.  
"It's not a joke?"  
"Chrissie- this isn't-"  
Christine stopped walking, trying to keep herself from panicking. "Because if it is a joke, it's not a funny joke, Dustin. It's not funny. He can't be dead, Dustin. He can't be. We didn't kill him. I swear, Dustin, this better not be a joke because it's not funny."  
Dustin turned around, placing his hands on Christine's shoulders. "It's not a joke, Chrissie. I swear. If it was a joke, it would actually be funny. But this isn't a joke and this isn't funny. He's dead, Christine."  
The shorter girl bit her lip. "He's not hiding, is he? He could be hiding. I mean- wouldn't you hide from us if we almost got you killed?"  
"He's not hiding."  
The two were silent for a moment, just staring at each other.  
"He's dead," Dustin said quietly.  
"Oh..." It was all finally sinking in. He was dead, they killed him. He wasn't hiding, this wasn't some sick joke, he was dead. He was really, really dead.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh god..."  
"I know..."  
They were quiet again. Dustin removed his hands from Christine's shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets as they started walking. The silence between them was tense. And Christine and Dustin were far from relaxed.  
"What are we going to do?" Christine asked, forcing herself to look at her cousin. "Dustin?"  
Dustin shook his head. "I don't- I don't know. We need to talk to the others..."  
Christine nodded in agreement, chewing on her bottom lip again.

  
_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. He's dead. He's dead. It's all our fault, he's dead. He's dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._


	2. scene ii

Brooke laid back on the grass as she watched the clouds. It was quiet out here. It was always quiet out here; it’s why they came here. Not that Brooke minded! Okay, maybe she minded a little. There was always something going on inside her head. And today, the silence was just uncomfortable.   
She turned her attention to Jake, who was sitting cross-legged next to her with an ice cream in hand.   
Cookies and cream. Jake’s favourite.   
“What are you thinking?” She asked, trying to break the silence.   
Jake was a man of few words, Brooke knew that. But she wanted to hear him speak, especially after what happened.   
She also knew that as soon as she opened her mouth, she would not be able to stop talking. But she wanted to hear Jake speak. Not that she got an answer from the boy next to her.   
“No, don’t tell me. I’m sorry, that was a stupid- It's such a stupid-” She sat up, looking back at Jake. “You can tell me, you know. Whatever you’re thinking, you can talk to me. I won’t judge, you know that. I won’t judge you for whatever you’re thinking about. I won’t, I promise...”   
She paused for a moment, looking out over the field as she chewed on her lip.    
“Is it me?” She asked suddenly, looking back at Jake. “Not that I’m- Not that it matters, really. It wouldn’t matter if you were thinking about me or not... Are you thinking about me?”   
Brooke didn’t get an answer. She frowned.    
“Good things? Jake? Are you thinking good things? Or...” She shook her head. “I mean- If it’s a negative thing, that’s okay too. I’m- I’m not bothered. I’m not bothered if it’s a negative thing, Jake. I don’t care, I just...   
I talk too much? Is that it? That’s what you’re thinking, right? I talk too much. You’re probably just sitting there thinking ‘Brooke talks too much, I wish she would just shut up for once and let me eat in peace’. Is that it? Because- I mean- I wouldn’t blame you. I’m not mad. I’m not gonna, you know, judge you for thinking that. Because it’s true. I do, I admit it. I talk too much. See? I’m admitting it. So, kill me, Jake. Call the cops, let them lock me up for talking your ear off, pull out my teeth with rusty pliers or something to shut me up. It’s such a crime for someone to talk too much. But you’re not perfect either, Jake! Okay? I said it...” Brooke sighed, standing up before pacing in front of Jake. “You’re not... You know- You're not... You’re a bit...”   
She paused for a moment, staring intently at the grass. Jake glanced up at her while Brooke wasn’t looking, but he didn’t say anything else.    
“Do I disgust you?” She looked back at Jake, who had already turned his attention away from the girl. “I do, don’t I. No- don't try to protest, don’t try to tell me otherwise. Because. It's fine! I’m not gonna\- You know. I’m- I’m not bothered, really! It’s- It’s fine. My whole world isn’t going to collapse. I’ve got- I've got friends! I could walk away right now and go to them. Okay, I don’t exactly have any friends- but I could if I wanted to! There’s nothing to stop me, Jake. If I was- If I was given the right circumstances, I could have friends. Don’t try to tell me otherwise because you don’t have any either! You’re not, you know, Mr. Popular or anything. You know- You haven’t, you know? It’s not- No, that’s a completely different thing- but it’s also true! But... But it is different because you don’t care. It doesn’t matter to you. You’re just sitting there. Just sitting there, all... All...”   
Brooke started pacing again, the nerves were definitely starting to get to her now. And Jake wasn’t helping her at all.   
“You’re not scared. No, nothing scares you, does it, Jake? But I am. Scared. Jake, I said it. I’m scared. And the others will be too, and this place scares me, and I’m scared that- the fear that- I’m not the only one, Jake. I’m not the only one who’s scared. Just because you’re not scared doesn’t mean that everyone else isn’t scared, either. I’m not ashamed to admit that I’m scared. Okay, maybe I am a little ashamed, but I’m not ashamed to say that. Jake, you gotta give me a little credit there. Everyone’s scared.”   
She sighed, sitting down on the grass next to Jake. “It’s not just me.” She looked over at him, hesitating before reaching for his hand. Jake didn’t protest, but he intertwined their fingers.   
“We’ve got each other,” Brooke said. “We need each other, Jake. So, don’t give it all- You need to give me as much- Don't just-”   
She sighed, messing with Jake’s fingers for a moment before she spoke again, looking back up at Jake. “What are you thinking?”   
There was no response. She sighed, about to say something else when two shadows loomed over them. Brooke looked up to see Christine and Dustin.   
“We need to talk to you,” Dustin said.   
“Oh, shit...” Brooke said.

_ We killed him, it’s all our fault. I’m scared, Jake, I’m scared. It’s all our fault, we killed him. _


	3. scene iii

Madeline wrapped her arms around herself. God, she felt sick. She did not want to be here, not out in these woods. She watched the other two with her. Jason was pacing in front of her, muttering under his breath. Jason Squip was not the nicest person out there, but everyone seemed to listen to him. Jenna stood nearby on her phone. Madeline always assumed that whenever Jenna was on her phone, it was because she was trying to distract herself from something. And in this case, she couldn’t blame her.   
“Screwed,” Madeline said.   
Jason stopped pacing and shook his head. “No, no. It’s- It’s not, Madeline. We’re not-”   
“We are screwed!”   
“No, Madeline, we’re not... It’s not... We’re- Nothing-”   
“It is.”   
Jason looked at her. “No, no, no. It’s not. Look- I have to- You're going to have to listen to me on this one, and you’re going to have to believe me. It’s not screwed, we’re not screwed. Everything is- Everything's fine.”   
“Fine?” Madeline asked. She was not convinced, no. Because Jason Squip seemed to be just as scared as they were.   
“Not fine, no.”   
Jenna looked up from her phone. Jenna always seemed to look easy-going, relaxed, fine. But anyone could tell that she was far from it, tense. “Fine?”   
Jason bit his lip, shaking his head before pacing again. “Not fine. Not exactly. I mean- Things are bad. They’re bad. It’s fair to say that but- But it will be fine, it’s not now. I’m not trying to hide that. This is- It's tricky.”   
“Tricky?” Madeline raised an eyebrow.   
“It’s a tricky situation!” He sighed, stopping in front of Madeline once more. He looked at her. “Look, haven’t I looked after things before?”   
“This is different, Jason.”   
“Madeline, are you scared of anyone in this school?”   
“You?”   
“Apart from me.”   
“No..”   
“Exactly!”   
Madeline bit her lip. ”Michael, maybe...”   
Jason frowned. “That’s what- Michael, you’re scared of- Are you? I mean- You can walk freely down any corridor- Michael didn’t- You would walk down any corridor in this school and no one bothers you. If you want something, it’s yours and no one is gonna stop you from taking that. No one bothers you, everyone respects you, and everyone’s scared of you and who made that happen?”   
Madeline bit her lip. “You?”   
“Thank you, I did. I made it happen. So, are things that bad?”   
“Yes!”   
Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Michael? Really? Are you?”   
“I can’t get mixed up in all of this- I'm going to be a journalist,” Jenna mumbled.   
“This- This is different, Jason. This is-”   
“Alright! It’s a little-”   
“This is serious.”   
“Journalists don’t get mixed up in this. They don’t report on their own crimes. Jason- I've got a plan, I’ve made a plan and this is not part of it. I can’t let this mess it up!”   
“I know- It's- It’s a bit serious but let’s- Let’s not-”   
“He’s dead,” Madeline said.   
“Dead people are not part of my plan, Jason!”   
“Fair enough, but-”   
“He’s dead, Jason!”   
“I’m not denying it!”   
“He’s dead...”   
“Well, don’t keep saying it!” Jason huffed, running a hand through his hair.   
“But he is-”   
“Well you just, you’re saying it again. Didn’t I just-”   
Madeline cut him off again. “Because he’s dead, Jason! He’s dead, okay? He’s dead. What other word are we supposed to use-”   
“Alright, new rule. That word is banned.”   
Jenna and Madeline stared at Jason. Banned?   
“What, ‘dead’?” Madeline said slowly.   
“Yes.”   
“Banned?” Jenna asked.   
“Yes, banned. Sorry. But it’s banned.”   
Madeline frowned. “You can’t just ban a word.”   
“I can, and I did. And it anyone says it I’m going to have to, you know, bite their face or something like that. Got it?”   
Jenna bit her lip. “How can you ban a word?”   
Jason turned to look at the two. “Well, just say it then.” No response. “Say the word and see what happens.” He still got no response. Jason sighed. ”Look, we have to keep together. We have to trust each other. Look- I’m just trying to help. I’m trying to keep everything together.”   
“He’s dead,” another voice said from behind them.   
Michael stood behind them, a grinning Chloe on one side and a crying Jeremy on the other.   
Jason huffed, turning around. “Right, no- I'm getting tired of hearing it. Do not say that word, that word is banned.”   
“What?”   
“No one is to say that word, you got that? No one.”   
“What word?” Michael asked.   
Chloe grinned. Maybe she was enjoying this whole situation a little too much. “This is mad, eh?”   
“You know what I’m talking about!” Jason Squip said.   
“It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Chloe was enjoying this a little too much.   
Michael glanced at the girl before looking back at Jason. “What, ‘dead’? You banned ‘dead’?”   
“Don’t say it again, Michael. You better not say it again or I’ll-”   
“Better than ordinary life,” Chloe said, butting in once again. The grin hadn’t left her face, not since she’d found out what happened.   
“What? Or you’ll what?”   
“I’m gonna- I’m gonna hurt you,” Jason said.   
Michael raised an eyebrow as he looked over Jason. “You’re gonna hurt me?”   
Jason nodded. “Yes.”   
“Me?”   
“If you keep using that word- yes.”   
“I mean, I’m not saying it’s a good thing- But, if you think about it, in a way it is,” Chloe said.   
Jenna looked up from her phone with a frown. “Shut up, Chloe.”   
“You shut up,” Chloe shot back.   
Jason Squip took a deep breath, looking at everyone else. “Look. I’m just trying to keep everyone together. Ever since I came to this school, haven’t I been trying to keep everyone together? Aren’t things better now? For us, I mean. Not everyone else. Doesn’t everyone want to be us? Come out here to these woods- Isn't it something we should keep a hold of?”   
They all fell silent, no one daring to look Jason in the eye. Michael sighed, shaking his head. He stepped forward, looking at Jason. “You shouldn’t threaten me, Jason.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“I’m just saying- I'm just saying, I’ve just walked in here. I’ve been with these two-” He gestured to Chloe and Jeremy. “-I have walked all the way from school with these two. With him crying and her being weird and going on and on about this. And I’ve just walked in here and I now have you threatening me over a stupid word.” Michael took another step closer to Jason. “You shouldn’t threaten me, Jason.”   
“Or what?” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“What?”   
“I mean, you know, ‘or what’? Because I’m really interested in what you’re gonna do if I threaten you.”   
“He’s just saying, Jason-”   
“Are you on his side, Jenna?”   
Jenna bit her lip. “No, I’m just saying that he’s just saying.”   
Chloe rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Jenna.”   
“You shut up.”   
“Don’t tell Chloe to shut up, Jenna, that’s really not...”   
She sighed. “I’m not telling her to-”   
Chloe cut her off. “She’s on Michael’s side!”   
“No, I’m not!”   
Jason raised an eyebrow. “Are you, Jenna? Are you on Michael’s side?”   
“No-”   
“She is.”   
Michael shook his head. “What do you mean by my side? Jason, there’s no-”   
“Have you got a side now, Michael?” Jason cut him off.   
“No, no, there’s not-”   
“Because that’s a bit- Is that what you’ve got?”   
Jenna tried to chime in. “Jason, I’m not on-”   
Only to be cut off by Jason. “Because if you’ve got a side that means you’re not on my side and if you’re not on my side that means you’re setting yourself up against me and I thought we’d gotten over all that silliness.”   
Jason was panicking. It was clear to Michael and it was such a stupid thing to be panicking over. But given the situation, none of them were calm. “We have, we-”   
“I thought we were mates now.”   
“We are, we are mates now. We-”   
“So, if me and Michael are mates now, which we are and all that silliness is over, which it is, and you're on someone's side, Jenna, then you're on your own side, which is very, well, to be honest, very silly and dangerous.”   
Jenna frowned and shook her head. “No, you've got it wrong, that's not-”   
"Are you on my side?”   
"Yes, I'm on your side!”   
Jason nodded. “Which means you want ... ?”   
Jenna sighed. “I want to keep calm, I want to say nothing, just like you, you're right, you're right, Jason.”   
Jason nodded again and turned to Chloe. “So what are you on about, Chloe?”   
“I'm-”   
"Are you on my side? With Michael and Jenna? Are you on our side, Chloe?”   
Chloe huffed and nodded. “Yes.”   
Jason nodded once more, turning to Madeline. He was nervous, he was anxious, but he needed to keep control. “Good. Madeline?”  
“Yes.”   
“You're on our side, Madeline?”  
“Yes, Jason.”  
“You sure?”   
“Yeah, I'm-“   
Jason cut her off as he turned to Jeremy. “That just leaves you, Jeremy. You crying little piece of filth.”  
Jeremy bit his lip, wiping his eyes as his crying died down. He slowly looked up, looking around at the group. “I think we should tell someone.”  
Jason frowned. No, they couldn’t have that. He couldn’t have that. He started towards Jeremy, who took a few steps back. Both stop when Dustin and Christine arrived, followed by Brooke and Jake. Jason sighed, returning to his spot. He looked over Jake and Brooke as Jake took a long sip of his coke can.  
Jason sighed. “I'm finding this all quite stressful. Did you know that? I'm under a lot of stress. You lot shouldn't put me under so much stress.”  
Brooke walked over to Jason. “Can I just say Jason, that we haven't done anything. First I want to say that, but if we have, Jason, but if we have done a thing, which we haven't, but if we have then we did it together. Whatever we did, we did, me and Jake, it wasn't just Jake, if that's what you're thinking, if you're thinking it might just have been him, on his own, without me, well that's not, we are completely, I am responsible as much as he, as much as Jake, but we didn't because –“  
Jason placed a finger on her lips. Brooke went silent and frowned. She looked down, stepping back to her spot next to Jake. She hugged his arm.  
Jason ignored Brooke, turning to Dustin and Christine. “Have you told them?”  
They shook their heads.  
“No,” Dustin said.   
Jason huffed. “Fantastic. Is there one thing that I do not have to do?”   
Christine and Dustin looked at each other. “So, you want us to tell them?” Christine asked.  
Jason rolled his eyes. “Yes! Please.”   
Dustin bit his lip. “It's Rich. He's ... I mean we were just having a laugh, weren't we, we were all, you know ... You know Rich, you know what he's like, so we were sort of, well, alright, taking the piss, sort of. You know what he's like he was, sort of hanging around…”  
Christine nodded. “Trying to be part of-“ She added.   
“Yeah, trying to be part of, yeah, yeah, so we're having a laugh. I mean he's laughing as well, see how far he'll go ... We got him to eat some leaves.”  
Christine nodded. “Great big ones, dirty leaves off the floor- He ate them, just like that.”  
“We were in stitches, weren't we? Rich was, he was laughing harder than anyone.”  
“Complete-“   
“Complete nutter,” Dustin finished.  
“Big fist fulls of leaves- He burnt his socks!”  
Dustin nodded. “Yeah, yeah, he did, that's right he, he set them alight. We got him to nick some vodka.”  
Christine nodded. “You could tell he was scared.”   
Oh, he was terrified, he was completely, but like you know, pretending, you know, pretending he's done it before, big man, pretending. And you're thinking 'Will he do anything? What won't he do?'”  
“He let us punch him, in the face-“   
“And he was laughing.”   
Christine bit her lip for a moment, glancing at Dustin. “At first…”   
“Yeah, at first he was, I mean we took it a. bit far, alright, half-hour, forty minutes.”  
Christine shrugged. “I mean he was still joking all the way, but-“  
“You could tell,” Dustin added. “You don’t want to admit, you know what he’s like, Jake…”  
“We stubbed out cigarettes on him. Arms, hands, face... The soles of his feet.”  
“We were only having a laugh. He was laughing too.”  
“And crying.”  
“A bit of both.”  
“We made him run across the motorway- I went home after that,” Christine said.  
“Only because you had to. You would have stayed otherwise,” Dustin mumbled.  
Christine shook her head. “I wasn’t there when…” She looked at her cousin.  
Dustin sighed. “We went up the grille. You know, that shaft up there on the hill. To see if he'd climb the fence. He did! We didn't think he'd do it so we told him to walk, you know, walk on the grille. And he did, wobbling and that but he's walking on the grille and we're all laughing and he's scared because if you slip, I mean it's just blackness under you but he's doing it, he's walked on the grille. He's on the grille. He is. And someone's pegged a stone at him. Not to hit him, just for the laugh. And you shoulda seen his face, I mean the fear, the, it was so, you had to laugh, the expression, the fear… So we're all throwing rocks at him. And his face, it's just making you laugh harder and harder, and they're getting nearer and nearer. And one hits his head. And the shock on his face is so... funny. And we're all just ... just... chucking these stones into him, really hard and laughing and he slips. And he drops. Into ... Into the... So he's ... So he's . .. So he's-“  
“Dead,” Jason cut in. “He’s dead.” Jason turned to Jake. “Chloe says you’re clever. So, what do we do?”  
Everyone was silent as they watched Jake and Brooke. Brooke bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out. She frowned, looking to Jake. Jake took a sip of his coke before he carefully placed the can on the ground.   
“Chloe, Jenna, Dustin, you go to Rich's house. You wait until his mom's out and you break in.”  
Jenna frowned, glancing at the other two before looking back at Jake. “What?”  
Jake ignored her. “Through an upstairs window so it's out of the way. Make sure no-one sees you. You get in and go to his bedroom. Find a pair of his shoes and an item of his clothing, a jumper or something. Don't touch the jumper, that's very important. Do not touch the jumper, but you have to get it in the plastic bag without touching it.”  
“What plastic bag? Where are you getting that from?” Chloe asked.  
“The refuse sacks that you are going to buy on the way. Do not use the first one on the roll, use the third or fourth. Do not be tempted to use a bin liner you have knocking around the house as that will be a DNA nightmare.” Jake turned away from the three and looked at Michael. “Michael, you take Jeremy to the Head. Tell him that you found Jeremy crying in the toilets, asked him what was wrong and when he told you, you brought him here.”  
Michael sputtered and looked at Jeremy. “Me? But I hate him! Everyone knows that!”   
Again, Jake ignored him. He looked at Jeremy. “Jeremy, you cry and you tell them a man showed you his dick in the woods.” He ignored Michael’s protests.  
Jeremy frowned, wiping his eyes. “Wha ... what?”  
By the bridge, last week,” Jake continued. “A fat Caucasian male, about 5'9", with thinning hair and a postman's uniform, sad eyes, softly spoken.”  
“Who's that?”  
Jake sighed. “The man who showed Jeremy his dick in the woods, please keep up. I'm making this up as I go along.”  
“What were his teeth like?”   
“Bad, very bad.”  
“Thought so,” Jenna mumbled.  
Jake continued with his plan. “Madeline, Jenna and Christine you take the shoes. Madeline, you put them on, and you enter the woods from the south entrance.”  
“Which one's south?” Chloe asked.  
“By the Asda,” Dustin said.   
“Jenna, you enter from the east entrance with Christine on your back,” Jake said.  
“Is he taking the piss?” Jenna mumbled.  
“The weight of the two of you combined should equal that of a fat postman with bad teeth. You make your way into the woods. Do not put her down unless it's on concrete or a tree trunk, never when you're walking on mud. You meet Madeline near the bridge, you move around a bit, you exit from the South-”  
“By the Asda,” Dustin added.  
“Chloe and Dustin, you meet them there. But on the way you find a quiet street, you wait until it's just you and a man. You walk ahead of him and when you're far ahead you drop the jumper. The man picks it up, runs after you covering it in DNA and then gives it back. Make sure you let him drop it in the bag, say you're taking it to a charity shop. Take it to the south entrance, tear it a little, chuck it in a hedge. Then, all of you go home and wait a day or two until Rich is declared missing. Then Jason Squip comes forward and says he thinks he saw Rich with a fat man in a uniform by Asda's but he can't be sure. They'll think he's been abducted. There will be inquiries, police, mourning a service and if everyone keeps their mouths shut we should be fine. Any questions?”  
Everyone just stared at Jake. He took that as everyone understood. He picked up his can of Coke and took a sip.

_We’ll be fine. Got it? Everyone should keep their mouths shut. Got it? We’ll be fine._


End file.
